Francis Monogram
Major Francis Monogram or as he likes to be known as Major Monogram due to the fact that people often tease him about is first name. He is Agent P's commanding officer, and gives him his mission in each episode (except for Isabella and the Temple of Sap, where there isn't a Perry/ Doofenshmirtz subplot, but it is replaced by the Pinky/ Poofenplotz subplot). Helping him transmit the message is his intern, Carl. Early Life When Francis Monogram was five years old, he wanted a pony for Christmas. He was, however, not given this wish. This caused Major Monogram to have a grudge against Santa Claus, which carries all through his life. ("I, Brobot") At a young age, he was forced to attend a place known only as "The Academy", which he recalled later as a painful memory. During that conversation, he told his "daddy" that he did not want to go, but was informed by that person that he was not Francis' father and the matter was settled. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") he is agent p's boss Present Life Major Monogram currently holds the title of major and head of his branch of The O.W.C.A, a secret, all-animal organization. He transmits messages to Perry the Platypus, as Carl, his scrawny, redheaded intern, films and transmits it. An interesting quirk he now has is that he almost never wears pants as he briefs Perry the Platypus, though he does when he is on the field. ("I Scream, You Scream") This appears to be because of the importance of professionalism. When He transmits messages to Agent P, he is wearing a wig. He is bald.("Unfair Science Fair" and "Perry Lays an Egg") His mustache is also a fake. (I Was A Middle-Aged Robot) Recently, his old age has been getting to him. A great example can be the simple fact of his back going out, causing him to be unable to do his work for the day. This caused his intern, Carl, to do it for him. ("The Flying Fishmonger") Relationships Carl the Intern Monogram and Carl have an interesting relationship. Carl looks up to him. Monogram tries to act superior, once making him sit in a corner. However, on one occasion, when Carl won a bet, Monogram was forced to give him a massage, among other things. Monogram does things around Carl, like not wearing trousers while on camera, or wearing a clown outfit, that he feels embarrassed doing around other people.At Christmas, when Carl got Monogram a framed picture of them both, Monogram gave Carl a signed picture of himself with 'To whom it may concern' written on it. Major Monogram and Carl have somewhat of a parent-child relationship. They went shopping together in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", with Carl sitting in the child's seat of the shopping cart. In "The Beak", Major Monogram dressed like a woman and pushed Carl (wearing a diaper) around in a baby stroller, going undercover. Perry the Platypus Monogram seems to think a lot of Perry. He feels terrible, and even cries when he believes Perry has turned bad. He is very formal with him and has always called him Agent P when others call him Perry. (Cheer Up Candace) Perry enjoys drawing Monogram when he is using a pencil and paper. ("S'Winter") Rest of the O.W.C.A. agents Not much is known about his relationship with them, as we only see him debriefing Perry the Platypus, and he has never been shown having a direct conversation with them. At one point, he wonders why all the agents are animals. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Monogram and Doofenshmirtz participated in a radio interview to promote the release of the soundtrack and hosted a music clip show. Though fairly friendly most of the time, the two do poke fun at each other a lot, especially when Doofenshmirtz finds out Monogram's first name. ("2009 Radio Disney premiere", "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown") They do seem to know a lot about each other, as Dr Doofenshmirtz knows Monogram's phone number. ("Hide and Seek") Doofenshmirtz has even nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his uni-brow.("Spa Day") Monogram also makes an appearance in the first episode of the Phineas and Ferb Podcast on iTunes, appearing with Doofenshmirtz, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, speaking about what's coming up for the Christmas special. Mrs. Monogram Major Monogram is married and goes on date nights with his wife. His wife's name has not yet been identified. ("Chez Platypus," "The Ballad of Badbeard","Don't Even Blink") During a briefing for a joint mission in London, he flirted with Inspector Initials. ("Elementary, My Dear Stacy") Background Information *Eats blood sausage. ("Are You My Mummy?") *Enjoys "taco night" enough to justify going home early. ("Got Game?") *Once took a trip to Las Vegas. ("Don't Even Blink") *He wears a wig. ("Unfair Science Fair" and "Perry Lays an Egg") *He is shown frozen in "It's About Time". It is never explained why he was frozen in that episode, but it is possible Dr. Doofenshmirtz had done it. *His first name Francis, was revealed in "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown". *"Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown" is Major Monogram's largest role along side Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *He has a fake mustache. ("I Was A Middle-Aged Robot") *He is shown without his pants. ("Run Away Runway" and "Ready For The Bettys"). *He has sent Carl on two missions. They were in "Swiss Family Phineas" and "Undercover Carl" *He made a cameo in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". *"Undercover Carl" is the first episode that Major Monogram interacts with Phineas and Ferb. *He appeared in nearly every episode so far. The only episodes he did not appear on was "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" which focused on Isabella, The Fireside Girls and Pinky, instead of Phineas, Ferb and Perry, and "The Flying Fishmonger", however you can still see his arm there. Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Agents Category:Adults Category:The Agency Category:Males